Drabble Shuffle
by Crusading-Reader
Summary: I've started a series of Drabbles for my current obsession! LAVEN!
1. Introduction

DrabbleDrabbleDrabbleDrabbleDrabbleDrabbleDrabbleDrabbleDrabbleDrabbleDrabbleDrabble.

Yes, I have started a series of Drabbles.

My pairing of choice for these drabbles?

_**LAVEN!**_

I have a current obsession with it right now and I have a few drabbles started already and will hopefully have them posted soon. I have... four? One finished and three started. I did three of them in school during English, Civis and Math class ^-^" Aren't I a great student? XD

Anyways, they will be short; sweet; raunchy;whatever you want to interpret it as! I kinda like the ones I have started so far and hope you do too!

* * *

**Disclaimer**:I do _NOT_ own any of the -Man characters. They all belong to the ingenius and all worthy Katsura Koshino. We are not worthy! -bows down to -Man shrine- _well it's just my -Man poster of Allen, Lavi and Yuu! It still counts!_

**Rating**:There will be various ratings for each individual drabble. But most will be rated T for suggestive themes as I'm not planning any lemons... yet. But I will warn you at the beginning of the chapter if there is a lemon so you can't blame me for that!

Anyways, first chapter will be out soon for all of your enjoyment~!

CR out~


	2. Ace of Hearts

**.||Ace of Hearts||.**

With a groan, Allen forced his eyes open. His head was pounding as the natural light of the sun burned holes through him and any exposed part of him. He had little recollection of what he happened the night before or why he was so sore now. A searing pain causing him to cringe and let out another groan of agony. His hand felt like led as he lifted it up to protect his eyes from the sun. Why were his curtains open anyways? With much effort, he forced himself to sit up and get out of bed. Taking a few steps he suddenly stumbled from tripping on something. The cluttering sounds of bottles as he looked down and blinked. Beer bottles. They littered the floor and some were placed on the desk off to the left. How much had he drank last night? Brushing it aside for now he continued over to the window and closed the curtains, sighing as the light tortured him no more.

Hearing another groan had caught his attention. He spun around quickly which had been a bad idea as it caused him to be slightly dizzy once he stopped. Refocusing his vision, he saw a rather conspicuous lump on his bed hidden by the blankets. It shifted with another groan and Allen could see a tuft of red hair just poking out from under the blanket. He held his breath. No way _he_ was laying in Allen's bed. Had they both been drinking last night? He looked around once more, taking the time to absorb all of the details of the room. It was his room; that was obvious. Beer bottles scattered here and there. One thing made him blush, the clothes both identified as his and only one other member of the Order he knew. Lavi Bookman Junior. He instantly began looking to see if underwear had been thrown around.

"A-Allen?" he froze, slowly looking over to the bed. The lump now identified as 'Lavi' sat up, letting the blankets fall to rest on his lap. Allen felt heat rush to his face at the sight of the exposed and well-tone muscles of the older teen. His stomach taught, stretching to it's limit as the red-headed exorcist stretched with a drawled out yawn. "How much did we drink last night?" he asked groggily, rubbing his temples with an agonized cringe on his face. So his head felt like it was being pounded like a mallet too. Allen knew he wasn't alone.

Lavi blinked in wonder as Allen began his search, kicking things aside and moving discarded cards from the disordered deck that had been poorly put away by the foot of the bed on the floor. His face was so red it contrasted with his white-hair like a cherry on top of a vanilla sundae. Lavi shook his head of any more thoughts. Sure the beansprout was cute but now was not the time nor place to start thinking of him like that. "What are you doing beansprout?" he asked curiously, trying to keep his headache at bay. Just a mere hangover, it'll pass with time and some pain killers. He had a supply stashed away in his room ready for him just incase he had too much to drink the night before.

"Looking for underwear" Allen answered offhandedly and honestly. Considering what he believes they did, this was nothing. Lavi simply raised a brow, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"But, you're already wearing underwear..." he stated. Allen stopped and looked down to see that in fact he was still wearing his underwear. He flushed in embarrassment, hiding his face by shadowing it with his bangs. Maybe this was just a dream. Whether it was a bad dream or not Allen still had to decide. However, it seemed too real for a dream and last time he checked pain was something that didn't make itself known in dreams. He felt pain. So this couldn't be a dream. A possible hallucination from being drunk perhaps? No, Allen wasn't sure how much he drank but he surely didn't consume enough alcohol to still be seeing things in the morning. So it was real. Lavi was sitting in his bed half -or possibly completely- nude. Allen standing at the foot of his bed in nothing but his underwear. It really made him wonder just what the two had done last night. Hopefully nothing regrettable.

"Uuuh... Lavi, as embarrassing as this is to ask, just _what_ did we do last time?" Allen finally asked, looking off to the side with a deep blush on his face. He had noticed a small stain on his wall, grey that blended with the off-white paint of the walls. Barely noticeable if he not of been so determined to look the red-head directly in the eyes. He would probably not be able to create coherent sentences if he were stuck in an eye lock with those enticing emerald eye of his.

Lavi only grinned at Allen's blushing face. His beansprout was all the more cute when he blushed or was mad at him. A reason as to why Lavi enjoyed rallying him up into a frenzy, he looked simply adorable. Lavi used all of his self-control to stop himself from kissing him on the lips. Though Lavi has he doubts that the white-haired teen had any real feelings for him that weren't platonic judging by the way he looks at Lenalee. A girl. However, at a moment like this thoughts like those were quickly brushed aside and shoved into the smallest farthest corner of the back of his mind. "You don't remember?" he countered, a false facade of genuine surprise. As if what happened would be unforgettable. Oh how he loved to lead his little beansprout on.

Allen shook his head, his blush darkening if that was even possible. "S-Sorry, can't say I do..." he muttered apologetically. His brows furrowed as he looked deep in thought. Trying to recall what had occurred the night before between the two boys. Suddenly his eyes widened as he looked to Lavi in alarm and shock. "You don't mean that we... did it, did we?" Lavi frowned at the tone he used.

"What if we did?" he reprimanded, a pout tugging at his bottom lip. He was always great at hiding his true emotions, which was amusement right now at his beansprout`s reaction. The boy started tugging at his hair frantically, biting at his bottom lip nervously. Fidgeting from his left to right foot awkwardly, seeming to think even more. Brows furrowed further in thought. "Why? Are you regretting it already? Don't tell me everything you said to me was a lie!" Lavi whimpered out, doing his best to not break out in a Cheshire grin and smother his beansprout.

"N-No... What did I say?" Lavi couldn't take it no more. He grinned, now positioned on his hands and knees.

"Well nothing really" Allen relaxed, dropping his guard and no longer keeping an eye on the red head. Bad idea. Lavi, now ready to pounce had a predatory grin. "But since your mind seems so hooked on it, why not!" with that he pounced. Allen let out a surprised yelp as he was knocked over. His neck suddenly attacked by Lavi's lips.

The truth of the situation, the two had simply played stripe poker. Getting drunk, they passed out on Allen's bed. Nothing intimate or revealing was spoken between them. The whole thought of it brought on by Allen's own paranoia of being found out and Lavi's... forward methods of getting his point across. The point; 'You're my Beansprout!'.


	3. Raindrops&Gumdrops

**Disclaimer:** All -Man characters belong to Katsura Koshino. If only I owned them, there would be much more smut between Lavi and Allen and inconspicuous sex that you would barely notice in the background.

**Rated: **T [Nothing too explicit in this one]

**Author:** Crusading-Reader

**Summary: **"If all the raindrops were sugar drops and gumdrops, oh what a rain that would be"

* * *

::Raindrops and Gumdrops::

"If all the raindrops were sugar drops and gumdrops oh what a rain it would be!" the red-headed exorcist sang poorly, a skip to his step. His boot clad feet splashing in puddles occasionally as he travelled down the abandoned cobble stone street. "Come on Beansprout, sing with me!" he encouraged turning to face his younger companion. The white haired teen looked at Lavi incredulously, his eye twitching once.

"My name is Allen!" he retorted sharply, weakly glaring the grinning red-headed idiot [in his opinion anyways]. "Also, I am not going to get wet just to act like an idiot" he added dully diverting his soft grey eyes from the soaked exorcist. Allen had to admit that Lavi in the rain looked very... appetizing. His wild spiky red hair dropping down into his visible green eye. The loose ocean blue shirt wet and clinging to his well-toned frame. Casual black slacks now damp and hanging heavily on his boisterous hips.

Allen was brought from his thoughts by a sudden force colliding into him, knocking the wind out of him. His head hit the pavement causing him to be momentarily dazed. Blinking away the dots in his vision, he now had a clear view of Lavi's grinning face. The bookman apprentice now lay comfortably on top of Allen who returned the grin with an irked stare. He looked over at his umbrella that had been knocked away from the glomp and now laid abandoned and out of reach.

"Not even if I asked nicely?" Lavi questioned with a sugar-coated tone. He then gave Allen a chaste kiss on his forehead over the star shaped scar. Allen felt his back was completely soaked as he had conveniently landed in a puddle. He gave Lavi a incredulous look with a raised brow.

"What if I treated you to dinner?" Lavi removed a strand of damp white hair from Allen's face affectionately. His voice sugar sweet.

"Lavi, get off" Allen shifted under the larger teen. Lavi gave no signs of moving from his current position of pinning the smaller teen down.

"What if I gave you a mind blowing kiss?" Lavi whispered suggestively into Allen's ear, receiving a flustered sputter of incoherent protests from the blushing boy below him. All noise seized to be heard as Lavi stole Allen's lips. The soft rainfall ignored as it silently fell from the sky. Everything was silent for the two lovers. Allen felt Lavi's tongue graze his lower lip. Without much hesitations, he gave his lover entrance and the power for tongue dominance began. Allen let out a soft moan as Lavi's tongue massaged his own before it worked in every crevice of his mouth. Allen's own tongue slipping into Lavi's mouth and working on in there. After a few minutes of tongue wars the two separated for much needed air.

Lavi grinned while resting his head on top of Allen's chest, looking up at him expectantly. Allen diverted his gaze begrudgingly, a deep crimson blush staining his cheeks. "Come on, you know you want to!" Lavi coaxed teasingly, awaiting the words to escape his white-haired lover's mouth.

"Standing outside with my mouth open wide" Allen sang in a grumble, seeing Lavi's grin without even looking at him. He could just tell seeing as how long he has known Lavi and how long they've been together. It was then confirmed by the ringing of his laughter followed closely behind by a playful peck on the cheek. Lavi got up and quickly rushed over to grab the umbrella. In seconds he was back at Allen's side offering him a hand while holding the umbrella over their heads. Said boy smiled and accepted the offered hand, allowing Lavi to hoist him up to his feet in relative ease.

"Now how about we head back and I can give you a real reason to keep your mouth open wide" Lavi suggested in a husky tone, his breath brushing Allen's ear. This gave Lavi a satisfying reaction from Allen. Allen had blushed darker with his bangs shadowing his eyes. He nodded nonetheless. "Then what are we waiting for!" with that motivating fact, Lavi ran ahead with a sudden burst of speed. Dragging his poor uke behind him.


	4. I Swear To Drunk

**Dislcaimer: **I don't own -Man. All characters belong to Katsura Hoshino. I wish I owned -Man T^T

**Rating:** This particular chapter is once again rated Teen for suggestive themes-ish and alcohol.

**Author: **Crusading-Reader

**Summary: **"I sweat to drunk that I'm not God!"

* * *

~I Sweat To Drunk~

Allen didn't question his friend, assuming it was to hit on some random chick. Judging by the few hickies Allen could clearly see on the red-headed teen's exposed neck proved that much. Where his shirt had disappeared during the seven hours the two have been separate is a complete mystery to Allen and he doubts that he wants to know either.

_~7:30~_

"_Beansprout, I'm going out!" Lavi stood at the door slipping on his shoes._

"_Stop calling me that!!" Lavi simply laughed at the typical response from his roommate._

"_And don't come home drunk like last time either!!" Allen was given the response of hearing the door being closed behind Lavi. He knew Lavi heard him, that guy never missed a thing which made it hard for Allen sometimes._

_~...~_

Allen felt his eye twitch in annoyance at the sight before him, "you're drunk" he flatly stated but Lavi looked offended by the accusation.

"I-I am not *hic* drunk" he paused for a moment, blinking his visible green eye a few times before squinting. Why he was and what he was squinting at is something Allen would like to know himself.

"Lavi, you're drunk" Allen stated with an exasperated sigh, this happened more than it should but Lavi usually isn't in denial about being drunk. In most cases he just falls asleep in Allen's room, too lazy and drunk to reach his own room and then he's a total drama queen about his hangover the next day. Forcing Allen to take care of him and baby him the entire morning.

"I swear to drunk that I'm not God!" Lavi proclaimed in protest, Allen simply stared at him incredulously. "I-I just have a speech impediment" he excused his slurred words. Suddenly his face paled, Allen's scrunched in disgust as Lavi hunched over the plant, emptying his stomach contents into the vase of the plant next to the door. Lenalee's gift for when they moved in to the place.

"And a stomach virus" he added, wiping his mouth the back of his hand. He then proceeded into the apartment if he had not of suddenly tilted to the left and fell over, hitting the floor with a crash as he had accidentally took the coat rack with him, "and a inner ear infection!" he also added, accepting Allen's help to get him back to his feet.

Allen shook his head in exasperation, "you're an idiot"

"Ya but I'm **your** idiot" Lavi reprimanded with one of his goofy grins. Allen couldn't help but smile at the grin. Lavi's smile and good moods were usually contagious -excluding Kanda, he's immune to Lavism-

"Unfortunately"

Allen got him to the couch so he'll hear him better in the morning while he was in the kitchen. He then took off Lavi's shoes. Helping the drunken teen out of his pants, he then proceeded over to the hall closet to grab one of the extra blankets and pillows they stored in there incase of guests who were staying the next. Walking back over to Lavi, he helped him get comfortable.

"Allen?" he lifted his soft grey eyes back to Lavi's face while folding the teen's pants. They would be going into the laundry tomorrow morning. "You know I love you right?" Allen smiled fondly.

"Ya, I know" with that he headed for the bathroom to grab the aspirin. He would of made it if Lavi hadn't of grabbed his hand. "You love me too right?" Allen assumed he wouldn't remember anything in the morning anyways so he didn't hold back his answer.

"Ya, why else would I tolerate your shenanigans?" the question was rhetorical but he knew Lavi understood the point. Which he did. He smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing more and forced his head further into the soft pillow.

"Good" Allen walked to his room so he too could catch some shut eye. He'd need to be up early so that he could do as Lavi commanded him, he spoiled that guy too much.

~......~

Lavi groaned as his senses came back to life and woke him up. The headache of the century was currently bouncing around his head. Forcing his eyes open against their will, he blinked in confusion when he noticed the lack of light. Upon closer inspection he noticed a few things.

1) He was in the living room

2)The curtains were closed

3)There was a glass of cold water with aspirin and a sticky note attached to it on the coffee table.

Reaching over he grabbed the aspirin and popped two into his mouth, drowning them with the cool water. Sitting up more, he then grabbed the note.

'_Breakfast is in the fridge_

_Icepack is in the freezer_

_I'm in the shower_

_~Allen'_

He smirked while recalling their conversation the night before. Even in his drunken stupor he could remember that conversation and meant every word. Getting up, he headed down the hall before entering his room of choice. A bedroom to specific.

He smirked seeing Allen. Damp hair dripping, water droplets rolling down the small of his back. A towel snugly held up by his hips. Walking over in relative silence, his arms snaked around his waist and held the smaller teen close to him.

"Morning Lavi" Allen greeted casually while browsing through his closet for something to wear for his day of pampering Lavi..

"Morning, you still love me?" Allen only froze at the question, blinking owlishly and looking over his shoulder at the grinning red-head. Lavi was currently forgetting his hangover.

"You remembered that?"

"I sweat to drunk"


End file.
